


Of Kings and Aid

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the former Sindar of Doriath try to find new homes, Oropher and Celeborn try to explain to Gil-galad and Galadriel why those elves under Oropher and Amdir will not accept aid. </p>
<p>Written for Back to Middle-earth Month 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Kings and Aid

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Tolkien's stories frequently feature cities, dynasties, or entire groups of people who rise and then fall in importance. Write or create art about a place or group that is no longer important."

Oropher gripped his glass of wine tightly. “I will not see my people put under the rule of a Noldo, by default and acceptance of aid. Surely you can understand why as a people, we would be hesitant to go under your rule when your relatives have caused such problems for us.”

Gil-galad opened his mouth to speak, before pausing and looking to Galadriel.

“Perhaps he is simply confused as to why you would rather persist in making your own way without help,” Galadriel said. “You fled from the same troubles we did, and it could be said that it is folly to remain on your own when you could seek aid.”

“Is your husband of the same mind as you? Or does he recall the same as I do, that the Nandor refused to accept another king after the death of Denethor?” Oropher asked, sipping from a glass of wine. He looked into the corner, where Celeborn sat. “Have you lost all sense that you led these two into believing that the Sindar would accept a Noldo to replace Elu?”

Celeborn smiled briefly. “I did try to tell them that I could not speak for the Sindar as a group, but that I was doubtful that it would be a peaceful meeting if they persisted in bringing this plan to you.”

“It is for the betterment of all elves,” Gil-galad said. “We all lost parts of our kingdoms and families. As we begin a new time free of Morgoth, we should become one and help each other, instead of persisting in old rivalries.”

“You assume that I will not put my elves under your rule out of hatred and rivalry?” Oropher said. “Surely you realize that while I may be ruled by my emotions at times, I would not let my people suffer for my own feelings if I did not believe they were grounded in facts?”

Galadriel spoke, “It is merely based on how events have gone previously between us. Even in Doriath, you acted suspicious of us.”

“And did I not have reason to?” Oropher gestured emphatically. “Have you forgotten that you all lied to us by failing to disclose what your relatives did? Or that you and yours still seem to see us as a people in need of the guiding hand and help of you and yours, judging by this latest plan?”

“Are you not in need of help?” Gil-galad said. “If you truly are not, why did one of the servants overhear Celeborn and you discussing whether you and Amdir would be able to gather enough food to get your people through the winter comfortably?”

Celeborn crossed his arms and leaned forward in his chair, gaining looks from the others in the room.

“Is there something you want to say, husband?” Galadriel finally asked.

“I simply wonder why you assume that would be enough to bring the Sindar begging for aid or willing to accept another as king in return for it, as I told you both last night when you brought this to me,” he replied. "Especially given that they are now also leaders of some of the Silvan now, who are possibly even less willing to become part of a large kingdom.”

“If it is the choice between accepting a king and going without enough food, surely any leader would choose his people above his pride,” Gil-galad said. “Or it could be said they do not deserve to rule.”

Celeborn laughed, but said nothing more.

Oropher glanced at Celeborn and shook his head. “I suppose you’ll be no help explaining this,” he said. “Any of the Sindar who wanted to live under the Noldor already followed Celeborn here – mine have chosen to live with what remains of Elu’s court, as free of your influence as we can be. “I believe that ends this discussion. I will leave at first light to rejoin my people. We will not be partaking of any of your offered generosity.” He took a final sip of his wine and sat it down on the table, before standing.

“I do not understand your reluctance, but I will accept it. However, if you change your mind, I cannot foresee circumstances under which I would turn you and yours away.” Gil-galad stood, opening the door.

“Indeed,” Oropher said. “I have seen similar statements ruin elves before. You would be wise to not offer your aid so freely, to those unwilling to place themselves as your staunch allies.”

“Would you refuse a request for aid, if I came to you?” Gil-galad asked.

Oropher’s hands twisted in his clothes. “My first concern is always going to be my people and my family. The second is always going to be what remains of the Sindar elsewhere.” He let out a deep sigh and paused. “As  
Celeborn appears determined to remain among the Noldor, and I am equally determined to still acknowledge him as family, it is likely that your request would be accepted.”

“Then things are not as bad between us as they might appear on first glance,” Gil-galad said.

“Perhaps.” Oropher stood in the doorway and looked at Celeborn. “If you do not spend the next two days explaining the feelings of some of the Sindar towards having a Noldo as king to your in-laws, I would like to speak with you again before I leave.”

“I am sure I will manage to free myself for at least long enough to come speak to you before then,” Celeborn said.

He nodded at Celeborn in acknowledgement before leaving.

Celeborn took a final sip of his glass as well. “I think I will go after him now, actually. Perhaps this time others will restrain their urges to follow after us and listen to private conversations, or we may end up repeating such pointless conversations again.”

“We simply wanted to help Oropher and Amdir, if they need it. I would not see any elf suffer unnecessarily,” Gil-galad said.

Celeborn stood and pulled the door open, stopping to look back over his shoulder. “You wished to help by taking them under your rule, which is one thing they will not accept in return for aid. We always answered only to Elu and his heir. We marched towards the possibility of leaving our lands forever for him, turned away from Valinor out of love for him, and we suffered hunger and loss through both for him – this is hardly the first time we have had to seek out existence with little help. With him and his dead in the ground, and my niece there as well, there will be no more kings of the Sindar.”

Galadriel looked up to reply, but Celeborn simply closed the door and left.


End file.
